Where in the World is Noah?
Where in the World is Noah? '''is a song that appeared in '''Noah's Big World Big Adventures '''and it's a Parody to '''Where in the world is Thomas? Lyrics Twilight Sparkle: Noah? Rainbow Dash: Noah?! Has anyone seen Noah? Pinkie Pie: NOAH!? Rarity: He could have crashed into an old tree Applejack: Or have Eaten all the Pies Pinkie Pie: Or Went into a Beehive and got Stung By Lots of Bees Thomas: He Might've Sliped and fell right to a Large pile of Coal Percy: Or maybe playing soccer with a friend. upire: And look he scored a GOOOAALLL!!! Toby: He must've gone onto a Road Thats Been Really overgrown Ed: Or Found a Secret Tunnel toan island that's unknown to human Eye James: Okay, Ed that makes absolutely no sense. Eddy: Yeah? How can there be an island around here that's Unknown? Ed: What if it Always covered in Mist? Hm? Carlos: Of that sounds very Mist-erious.(Laughing) Eds: CARLOS! Apple Bloom: He could've Caugh up on a Landslide. Sweetie Belle: Or had Fallen Off the Bridge Scootaloo: Or Trying to Climb a Moutain? Silver Spoons: Or Be Stuckon a Ridge. Timothy:He could've Fall and Broked his legs when he was Trying to Win a Race or Be imprisoned at the Steelworks? Rosie:Or be Lost in Outer Space Twilight Sparkle: (On the Radio) Twilight Sparkle to Major Noah, Come in Major Noah.Oh Stop Messing around We need you! Rebecca: He could've Gone onto some other Place that We don't even Know. Henry: He Could be Almost anywere! Twilight Sparkle:Oh where did Noah go? Pinkie Pie: We don't Know Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Well keep Looking Everyone:He could be Anywhere Any Where's Noah? He could be anywhere any where's Noah? He couldbe Anywhere Anywhere in the World Thomas: Twilight! Twilight! I know what happened to Noah! Twilight Sparkle:OK Thomas Calm Down and Please Tell me Slowly. Thomas: Well I saw Noah went on the Ship and he is Heading to Africa Twilight Sparkle:He did WHAT!? Then That Means He can be anywhere in the Whole World He could be checking out the pyramids while floating down the Nile Or in the outback of Australia with a crocodile He could be in Paris, sitting by the Eiffel Tower Or chilling in Antarctica... Rebecca: He wouldn't last an hour! Twilight Sparkle: He could be in the Himalayas taking in the mountain air Or acting like a tourist in the heart of Time's Square! Peaches: Are there Any Dog Parks there? Alvin: Of course.There are lots of them in New York and If he wants to go ona train, Subways go underground. Jeanette: (Gasped) He gone underground?! Noah: I hope I'll Reach The Centerof the Earth or China. Twilight Sparkle:He could be in Rio de Janeiro as the carnvial goes by Or out on Easter Islands saying "hi" to a moai Noah: Hello Mister. Moai Head: Hi. Twilight Sparkle: He could be on an African safari racing a zebra Or in Venice on a gondola James: Twilight, don't be ridiculous. He's a puppy, they don't allow Him in a Gondola. Twilight Sparkle: Well they could if if was a Pup-sized Gondola. He could be wrestling a sumo in a match in Tokyo He could be almost anywhere Oh, where did Noah go? Thomas: We still don't know, Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: We have to keep Looking He is My Little Brother! and I loved him More then Anything in the World! Alvin: And Speaking Of the World... All: He could be anywhere any where's Noah? He could be anywhere Any Where's Noah? He could be anywhere Anywhere in the World. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Noah. Wherever you are, please, be safe. Trivia * This song is Based on Where in the World is Thomas? * Thomas joins in the song for the first time. * Twilight Reveals That She Loves Noah More then Anything in the World Category:Songs